1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a license plate assembly for use on motorcycles.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
License plates for motorcycles are normally mounted on a rear portion of the rear fender of the motorcycles.
Conventional motorcycle license plates are likely to be smeared with mud splashed while the motorcycle is running since the license plates depend substantially vertically from the rear portion of the rear fender. Further, motorcycle license plates have heretofore been illuminated by an illumination device which projects rearwardly above the license plate.